Hes Back
by kurwa
Summary: Bella and Edward were best friends sience they were kids but when his father has been offered a high paying job he has to leave.Later he returns but what has Bella said that has made thing very awkward! ALL HUMAN BxE
1. Chapter 1

**"Bella Get UP NOW " Mum yelled from down stairs .**

**"Make me" I murmured to myself . First day of school how fun I thought to myself sarcastically while I got up and got ready. Like any other year instead this was the last year of high school. "Bye mum" I yelled running out the door before she would start again with the "its you're last year so be good" or "don't be to much trouble" or "make sure you answer all the questions the teacher asks". When I got in the car I turned the music on loud blast and swayed with the electric guitar "how can I decide what's right " I sang at the top of my lungs trying to hit the high notes. **

**My last year I thought gosh its gone so fast! I never gave much thought to what I would do after I had finished HLH Harrodian London High. "ALICE" I screamed jumping out of the car running like complete idiot towards her .Surprised I did not trip ( knowing what complete klutz I am). "Hi Alice" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could.**

**"Bella you would never guess who just asked me out " she yelled in my ear. " No way ERIC asked you out !!" I was jumping around like a complete idiot " How'd you know!" she sounded sarcastic.**

**"I have my days" I said trying to sound cool.**

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

**" Hay Alice what you doing this weekend ??" trying not to sound to desperate because I was the one with out a boyfriend. " OH Im so sorry B but Im going to the movies with Eric" she sounded really apologetic.**

**"Oh that's ok" I said trying not to sound disappointed but failed miserably.**

**"You can come??" she said **

**" That's ok" I said "Twos a couple threes a crowd"**

**"Oh Bellz your not a third wheel!" she said trying to boost me up.**

**"Really its ok " I said "have fun!" I yelled ,just before I hanged up on her before she could say anything else. _Great _I thought _Its Friday night and im a loner. Might as well do something. _I jumped off my bed and walked to my car and drove to the mall. _Not the best idea_ I thought _but I got to do something. _I jumped out of the car and walked into the mall and was running out even before one step .One look was all I need to know it was him. _No way this can not be happening _I thought as I ran to the car hoping wishing he did not see me. "Bella? Is that you?" he said **

**"Hi" I said sounding a little disappointed I didn't get out fast enough.**

**" Sorry but I really got to go." I ran before he could say anything else.**

**I looked around trying to find my phone in the car _I forgot it !_**

**Once I was home I was on the phone ,lucky no one was home or this would get ugly. "Alice is that you??" It sounded like I was going to cry **

**"Ah ,na its Eric, Bellz that you? are you alright??" Eric was such a sweet guy him and Alice make the cutest couple ."Um yeah Im alright I just need to talk to-" I herd the phone getting snatched off him **

**"B are you alright ?? Do you want me to come over?? Are you hurt? Bella why aren't you talking to me?" she was speaking so fast it was hard to understand. Alice is someone you do not want to get worried. **

**"Alice im fine," I said trying to breathe properly "Well actually that was a lie," I was breathing so heavily that it sounded like I just went for a run.**

**"Bellz your not making any sense? What are you on about?" she sounded confused. **

**"Alice he was there I saw him! Aw Alice I don't know what to do ?? Im so confused" now I was crying and you could definitely tell. **

**"Wait who's here ? Nikki im coming over now" She sounded like she was doing a 007 mission. **

**" No its fine Alice I forgot you were going to the movies ,forget I said anything and have fun at the movies." I was wiping my tears before anyone could see.**

** "Yeah right what a crap friend I would be to see a movie while you cry yourself to sleep. Im coming over like it or not. Lucky you gave me a spear key to the house. Eric and I can go tomorrow or next week I don't know all I know is im coming and the only thing that could stop is if Jackson Rathbone was on the middle of the street then, I would let you cry yourself to sleep."**

** Now that I knew she was serious about. "I'll leave the door open" I said just before I hung up. _We need more people in the world like Alice _I thought to myself.**

**BANG BANG "BELLA open the door NOW!!!" she sounded so serious it was scary. **

**"Coming" I yelled running to the door. **

**" O-K who is here?? What is the matter?? Why were you crying ?? You have a minute to answer while im puffed out from running." She said.**

** I motioned to the seat, when she sat down I began to explain. " Edward Mason is here. You remember him ? He was my other best friend until he left two years ago" my voice getting quieter at each word. **

**" Oh. Um give me a minute to think this through. Ok I think I got it, so your other best friend who you've known since like you started kindy and the guy that you've had a crush on for about 3 and a half years , who you cried on my shoulder for 3 hours straight , is back? How is that a bad thing?" she sounded confused near the end. **

**" Um there is something I didn't tell you about, just before he left I um well I told him .... "**

Umm hay do you think i should Finnish this is my first ever fanfic so R&R if you want me to carry on!


	2. Chapter 2

Hay dis is dedacated to xcoffesionsandtwilightismex for being the first person to R&R my fanfic!! Write your suggesttions plez u guys matter most!! Sorry dis is such a short chapter next will be longer! Skool all week !! Very boring! If you R&R i might make a dedacation to ya! Hay also if ive writen the name nikki i do acually mean Bella !!

" **Um there is something I didn't tell you about, just before he left I um well I told him I loved him but he didn't answer so I ran out ,so I always took it as he didn't like me because he never called and I was so embarrassed and well a bit relived because I didn't think I would see him again and now he's here." **_**I never told anyone that story **_**I thought.**

**" Well that changes things a bit. So he never called you at all." she asked . I shook my head and I could feel my cheeks burning bright red. "I'll stay over the night tonight and we will go get some movies. Im going to get some clothes so don't hang yourself while im out OK!" she sounded worried. I nodded.**

**NEXT DAY**

**I hopped into Alice's car at the back with Alice driving and Eric in the passenger seat. " I can kick Eric in the back if you want to sit in the front, B?" Eric looked at her **

**"Don't I get a say in were I sit?" Eric said. **

**"Not when im driving!" Alice replied **

**"Its ok Alice im fine." I said while looking at her. **

**Driving on the way to school I thought about Edward wondering why he was here? When we got to school I had to drop a note off at the office.**

**" I can come" Alice asked **

**"Nah its alright" I said "See you at Trig" I walked into the office and tripped on the door mat then a pair of hands grabbed me before I could fall any further , while these hands held me I could feel an electric currant going through me ,"Thank you ,im such a klutz" I said while I was getting pulled up. **

**"I know, you have been your whole life," he looked like he was trying to hold back a smile.**

**"Well thank you, excuse me," The words rushed out. Then when I walked away I heard the receptionist say **

**" Welcome back to Harrodian London High ,Edward." I ran when I heard what she said. I walked into trig and looked straight at Alice she looked confused at my emotion. I sat next to her and she kept on trying to ask what the matter was but kept getting told off by Mr Green , I mouthed to her lunch she nodded. When we walked out of class Edward walked right past us and Alice just looked at me "Oh" was all she said. When we walked into lunch Alice grabbed some food I just grabbed a drink. " He looks so different." she said aloud**

**" I know he looks like he's been working out." I said back. _And it did i would love to BELLA STOP!_**

**"You all right ?" she sounded concerned. **

**"I fine" I lied I could tell she could see straight through my lie she always can. "Really I am." **

**" If you say so" Alice said in concerning voice**

**"What have you got next Alice? " I knew what she had next we had both memorised each others schedule. " English, you?" She looked at me "Bio , anyway I'll see you later." "Yeah, Later .You sure your all right?" I just looked at her "Ok! Im just checking." **

**When I walked into class I sat in my normal spot by my self because our class was a odd number. Then I looked down to my books and started doodling on my refill. Then when the teacher walked in a student was behind him but I kept on drawing. Then I heard Mr Anderson speak to the student "You can sit next to Bella" When my name was said my head snapped up then looked straight at his light green eyes and then looked right back down. I cursed the teachers for putting him in this class. "Hello Bella," Edward said I looked at him then at the clock 2 minutes till class.**

** "Hi," I replied. **

**"Look we need to talk, Bella can you at least look at me please," I looked at him than ,Mr Anderson told everyone to sit down. I was thanking Mr Anderson at that very moment. When the bell rang I ran from my seat and out the door I heard Mr Anderson call Edward back into class as he tried to follow me. Than I ran to Alice's car and waited for her "Gosh, she takes her time" I said under my breath. When I finally saw Alice and Eric ,I could also see Edward walking out of class ,to my surprise I could not take my eyes off of him then unexpectedly he turned his head was looking straight at me. I turned my head while I could feel my cheeks turning bright red. **

So what did u guys think???? Plese R&R!!


End file.
